Sentimentos de Mushi
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: Maurício é apresentado aos Nokome como o namorado de Ukibe. Mas Mushi também se apaixona por Maurício. Qual das "Nokomes" ficará com ele?
1. Chapter 1

**Sentimentos de Mushi**

**Capítulo 1.**

Mushi Nokome. Muitas a conhecem como a irmã-caçula infantil de Ukibe Nokome, a Número 3, que adora a irmã e vive brincando de macacos coloridos com ela.

Mas agora, ela não é mais assim. Aos 12 anos, atingiu a pré-adolecência e se tornou uma garota madura e inteligente. Há pouco tempo, havia começado um namoro com Tommy P. Genaro.

Mas o namoro não havia dado certo.

**Mushi: ***xingando mentalmente* Aquele idiota! Palerma! Estúpido!

Após flagrar Tommy com outra garota, Mushi fez um escândalo. Depois de terminar tudo com ele, saiu correndo, até chegar à um banco da praça e sentar-se nele. Sem se importar de ficar toda molhada por ter começado a chover.

**Mushi: ***ainda pensando e começando a chorar* Nunca mais vou confiar num garoto de novo!

Seu drama foi interrompido ao sentir que não estava mais chovendo sobre sua cabeça. Olhou pra frente e viu um rapaz cobrindo sua cabeça e a dele com um guarda-chuva.

**Rapaz: **Vai ficar resfriada se ficar aí na chuva, Mushi!

Mushi o olhou, confusa. Já conhecia aquele rapaz, mas de onde? Se ele sabia seu nome, é claro que ela o conhecia!

**Mushi: **Eu já estou indo pra casa! Não precisa se preocupar comigo!

Mushi se levantou do banco e correu pra casa, sem esperar o rapaz lhe dar uma resposta.

**Rapaz: ***refletindo* A Mushi cresceu bastante desde que a vi pela última vez!

Depois de refletir, encolheu de ombros e foi pra casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Mushi chegou em casa e correu pra cozinha. Como haviam acabado de almoçar, já não havia mais ninguém ali. Pegou uma banana e sentou-se na mesa.

**Ukibe: ***entrando na cozinha* Oi Mushi!

**Mushi: ***desanimada* Oi Ukibe!

Estranhando o jeito da irmã de falar, Ukibe se aproximou de Mushi e notou que ela comia uma banana.

**Ukibe: ***confusa* Ué Mushi, você não ia almoçar fora com o Tommy? Por que está comendo banana logo depois de almoçar?

**Mushi: **Eu não almocei com o Tommy! Estava indo pro restaurante quando o vi aos beijos com a Sônia!

**Ukibe: **Aquela Sônia que é da Turma do Bairro?

**Mushi: **Essa mesma!

**Ukibe: ***triste* Eu sinto muito por isso, Mushi!

**Mushi: ***suspirando* Tudo bem, eu vou superar!

Ukibe deu um abraço na irmã, pra tentar consolá-la. Depois disso, sentou-se ao seu lado na mesa.

**Ukibe: ***voltando a se animar* Você me ajuda a pensar no jantar de hoje?

**Mushi: ***confusa* Jantar?! Mas o almoço mal acabou! E depois, por que você está pensando no jantar de hoje?

**Ukibe: **É que o meu namorado vem jantar aqui hoje e eu decidi fazer o jantar dessa vez!

**Mushi: ***abrindo um sorriso* Ah bom! Será um prazer te ajudar com o jantar, Ukibe! Pelo menos, me animo um pouco!

**Ukibe: **Obrigada, irmã!

Mushi refletiu um pouco: o namorado de Ukibe vinha jantar em sua casa?! Ela nunca havia lhe falado que tinha um! Acho que devia ser por causa das missões do TND. Não demonstrou, mas estava curiosa pra saber quem era!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Ás 19 horas, Mushi estava no chuveiro, enquanto Ukibe fazia o jantar.

**Mushi: ***pensando* Estou ficando cada vez mais curiosa! Será que a Ukibe tem bom gosto pra namorados?

Após terminar de tomar banho, se secou e foi se vestir no quarto. Escolheu um vestido de festa de sua cor favorita: roxo. Após vesti-lo e pentear os cabelos, foi ver como sua irmã estava se saíndo na cozinha.

**Mushi: ***entrando na cozinha* Tudo bem com o jantar, Ukibe?

**Ukibe: ***virando-se pra sua irmã* Tudo bem, Mushi! Minha mãe me deu uns conselhos! Uau, você está linda!

**Mushi: ***envergonhada* Obrigada, mana! Aliás, quando seu namorado vai chegar!

**Ukibe: **Daqui a pouco! Bom, tenho que ir me arrumar! Ah, se ele chegar, abre a porta pra mim?

**Mushi: ***fazendo sinal positivo* Deixa comigo!

Ukibe foi se arrumar pra receber o namorado. 10 minutos depois, a campainha tocou.

**Mushi: ***correndo pra porta* Eu atendo!

Mushi abriu a porta e ficou cara a cara com o namorado de Ukibe. Era o mesmo rapaz que havia conhecido no parque.

**Mushi: ***vermelha* Uh...

**Rapaz: ***sorrindo* Oi Mushi! Há quanto tempo! Na verdade, só algumas horas! Sua irmã está?

**Mushi: **Si... sim! Você é o... namorado dela?

**Rapaz: **Sou eu mesmo!

Mushi deu espaço pro rapaz entrar, tentando se lembrar de onde o conhecia. Mas não teve tempo de perguntar nada, pois Ukibe e seus pais apareceram na sala.

**Ukibe: ***abraçando o rapaz* Oi amor!

**Rapaz: **Oi Ukibe, meu bem! (isso foi cafona)

**Ukibe: **Família, quero lhes apresentar meu namorado! Este é Maurício Mello!

Foi aí que Mushi se lembrou de onde o conhecia. Ele era o Número 4 do TND, mas não se viam há muito tempo. Pra falar a verdade, o contato entre eles foi mínimo no passado.

**Maurício: **É um prazer conhecê-los!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Depois do jantar, muito elogiado por Maurício, foram conversar e ver TV na sala. Bom, nem todos. Mushi ficou na cozinha, cuidando de limpar a louça. Usou isso como desculpa pra ficar sozinha.

**Mushi: ***pensando* Não tem jeito, a Sonia já ganhou! O único jeito vai ser esquecê-lo, embora eu saiba que isso é impossível!

**Voz: ***entrando na cozinha* Pelo jeito, você ainda não está melhor!

Mushi virou-se e notou Maurício parado na porta.

**Mushi: ***disfarçando* Do... do que está falando?

**Maurício: **Pode parar de disfarçar, Mushi! Eu não sou mais o mesmo ingênuo de antes! Podia estar chovendo quando nos reencontramos, mas eu notei que estava chorando!

**Mushi: **Eu não estava chorando, entrou um cisco no meu olho!

**Maurício: ***cruzando os braços* Sei!

**Mushi: ***suspirando irritada* Tá legal, tá legal! Fui traída por meu namorado! Pronto, satisfeito?

**Maurício: **Agora melhorou! Ele te traiu com quem?

**Mushi: **Com a Sônia! E antes que você pergunte quem é Sônia, ela é aquela agente do KND!

**Maurício: **Eu sei quem é! Mas a vida continua! Aliás, você deu sorte! O cara que saiu perdendo ao trocar um anjo como você!

**Mushi: ***vermelha* Anjo?! Vo... você acha que eu sou um anjo?

**Maurício: **É claro que acho! Bom, pelo que estou vendo, não precisa de ajuda com a louça!

**Mushi: ***sorrindo* Não, tá tudo bem! Estou quase acabando!

**Maurício: **Bom, então eu vou voltar pra sala!

Por impulso, ele lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, antes de sair da cozinha. Mushi colocou a mão na bochecha beijada, vermelha.

**Mushi: ***pensando* Uau! Ele mudou bastante! Está gentil, bonito... Espera aí! O que estou pensando?! Ele é o namorado da minha irmã!

Mushi deu um suspiro e voltou a cuidar da louça que ainda restava.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Durante vários dias, Mushi tentou afastar a hipótese de ter mudado de interesse e estar apaixonada por Maurício. Mas não conseguiu. Sem ter a quem recorrer, resolveu desabafar com Abigail, mesmo não sendo amigas próximas.

**Mushi: ***quando Abigail abriu a porta* Oi Abby! Posso entrar?

**Abigail: ***surpresa* Oi Mushi! Que visita inesperada! Claro que pode entrar!

As duas entraram na casa e sentaram-se no sofá.

**Mushi: ***olhando pros lados* A Cree está em casa?

**Abby: **Não, ela está na faculdade com o namorado!

**Mushi: **É um alívio saber disso! Abby, eu preciso de um conselho!

**Abby: **Conselho sobre o que?

**Mushi: **Eu explico! Fui traída pelo Tommy faz algum tempo e... agora estou interessada em outro rapaz! O problema é que ele tem namorada! O que eu faço, Abby?

**Abby: ***coçando a cabeça* Xi, isso é um problemão! Mas se você gosta dele, então diga!

**Mushi: **Eu não posso fazer isso! A namorada dele é muito próxima minha! Não quero acabar com a felicidade dela!

**Abby: **Quem é esse rapaz?

**Mushi: ***vermelha e baixando a cabeça* Ma... Maurício Mello!

**Abby: ***olhos arregalados* O namorado da sua irmã?!

**Mushi: **Sim! Eu gosto muito dele, mas não quero acabar com a felicidade da Ukibe!

**Abby: **Puxa! É muito dura e delicada essa situação! Quando pretende contar à Ukibe?

**Mushi: **Quando tiver coragem! E é aí que entra a sua ajuda! Eu preciso contar de um jeito que não a machuque!

**Abby: ***sorrindo* É muito legal da sua parte se preocupar com sua irmã! Não sei como ajudar, mas aí vai um conselho: seja qual for o jeito, diga a verdade! Não minta pra amenizar a situação!

**Mushi: **Obrigada, Abby! Você me ajudou muito! Agora é melhor eu ir pra casa, senão vou perder o jantar!

**Abby: ***abraçando Mushi* Boa sorte, Mushi!

Depois do abraço, Mushi foi pra casa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Um pouco depois de Mushi sair da casa de Abigail, alguém apareceu na sala: Nico Uno.

**Nico: ***sentando no sofá* Foi a Mushi que acabou de sair?

**Abigail: **Foi!

**Nico: **E o que ela queria?

**Abigail: **Me pedir um conselho! Ela se apaixonou pelo namorado da irmã dela e não sabe o que fazer pra contar sem deixá-la magoada!

**Nico: ***surpreso* Ela se apaixonou pelo Maurício?

**Abigail: **Isso mesmo! Ela achou que eu estava sozinha e me contou isso!

**Nico: **Mas por que não contou que eu estava aqui?

**Abigail: **Por que ela só perguntou da minha irmã! Não do meu namorado!

**Nico: ***entediado* Certo! Bom, nos vemos no colégio!

Ele beijou Abigail e foi embora. No caminho pra sua casa, avistou Maurício.

**Nico: ***pensando* Ai, meu Deus! Conto ou não conto? Conto ou não conto? Ah, é melhor eu contar de uma vez!

**Maurício: ***avistando Nico* Oi Nico!

**Nico: **Oi Maurício!

**Maurício: ***confuso* Algum problema? Eu te avistei meio atordoado!

**Nico: **Sim, tem um problema! E ele envolve você!

**Maurício: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Então fala, ora! Se é sobre mim eu tenho o direito de saber, não tenho?

**Nico: **Tem! Bom, é que... tem uma garota, além da Ukibe, que está apaixonada por você! E pra completar, as duas são da mesma família!

**Maurício: ***surpreso* A Mushi está apaixonada por mim?!

**Nico: ***igualmente surpreso* Como sabia que eu falava da Mushi?

**Maurício: **Não conheço outra garota Nokome além de Ukibe e Mushi!

**Nico: **Entendo! Bom, é isso mesmo! E a Mushi está com medo de contar à irmã pra não magoá-la!

**Maurício: **Bom... e se eu falar com a Mushi? Talvez ajude!

**Nico: **Pode ser! Bom, boa sorte!

Nico foi embora e Maurício continuou a caminhar.

**Maurício: ***pensando* E agora? Duas garotas gostando de mim e que são da mesma família! Estou numa enrascada! E pior: acho que estou gostando das duas!

Tinha que tomar uma decisão, e depressa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Mesmo sabendo que era arriscado, Maurício foi falar com Mushi um mês depois.

**Mushi: ***abrindo a porta* Maurício?!

**Maurício: ***vermelho* Eu... posso entrar, Mushi?

**Mushi: **Olha, a Ukibe não está!

**Maurício: **O assunto é contigo, Mushi!

**Mushi: ***surpresa* Co... comigo?!

**Maurício: **Sim! Posso entrar ou você quer falar sobre o assunto aqui na porta?

Mushi deixou Maurício entrar e os dois sentaram-se no sofá.

**Mushi: **Sobre o que quer falar?

**Maurício: ***suspirando* Sobre o que eu ouvi! Que você é apaixonada por mim, mas não contou pra não magoar a sua irmã!

**Mushi: ***olhos arregalados* Que... quem contou? A Abby?

**Maurício: **Isso de quem contou não vem ao caso! Mushi... isso é verdade?

**Mushi: ***cabeça baixa e vermelha* Sim! Amo você, Maurício! Mas de que adianta o meu amor se você é apaixonado pela minha irmã?

Mushi levantou a cabeça, e notou-se lágrimas em seus olhos. Maurício não sabia o que fazer. Ele não se sentia bem ao ver uma garota chorando na sua frente.

**Maurício: ***enxugando as lágrimas de Mushi com a mão* Não chore, Mushi! Não aguento te ver assim por minha causa! Lamento se estou te fazendo sofrer!

Maurício abraçou Mushi para confortá-la, e ela afundou a cabeça em seu peito. O problema surgiu mesmo quando Ukibe chegou em casa e viu a cena.

**Ukibe: ***espantada* O que está havendo aqui?!

Ao ouvir a voz de sua irmã, Mushi levantou a cabeça e olhou pra ela, ainda chorando.

**Mushi: ***murmurando* Ukibe...

**Ukibe: ***surpresa* Por que está chorando, Mushi?

**Mushi: ***choramingando* BUÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!! POR QUE ESSE SOFRIMENTO TODO SÓ ACONTECE COMIGO?!

Mushi correu pro quarto, deixando Ukibe confusa e Maurício com pena por vê-la assim.

**Ukibe: ***olhando pro Maurício* O que houve com a Mushi?

**Maurício: ***suspirando* Ela também é apaixonada por mim! O Nico me contou e a Mushi não negou! Ela não contou pra você pra que não ficasse magoada!

Ukibe se sentiu mal ao ouvir isso. Primeiro Mushi sofria por Tommy tê-la traído, e agora sofria por se apaixonar por alguém comprometido.

**Ukibe: ***pensando* Coitada da Mushi! Vai ser difícil pra ela superar mais isso!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

Felizmente, Mushi não precisou superar. Dois meses depois, Ukibe e Maurício terminaram, e ela ficou sabendo pela irmã.

**Mushi: ***surpresa* Então vocês não estão mais namorando?!

**Ukibe: **Não! Maurício ficou um pouco chateado, mas uma "certa" pessoa que eu conheço pode animá-lo!

**Mushi: **Eu?!

**Ukibe: **Você mesma!

Maurício estava cabisbaixo num banco, no mesmo local em que ele e Mushi se reencontraram.

**Voz:** Parece que trocamos de lugar dessa vez!

Ele olhou pra cima e viu Mushi, estendendo a mão pra ele com um sorriso confiável. Ele lhe devolveu o sorriso e aceitou sua mão, levantando do banco.

**Maurício:** Só você pra conseguir me animar, Mushi!

**Mushi: **Eu agradeço o elogio! Fiquei sabendo do rompimento de vocês! Será que agora eu... tenho... chance?

**Maurício: ***ruborizado e segurando Mushi pelo queixo* Com certeza você tem!

Após dizer isso, ele a beijou de leve, sendo aprofundado aos poucos. Depois do beijo...

**Maurício: **Eu amo você, Mushi! E quero que tenha a certeza disso!

**Mushi: **Eu também amo você, Maurício!

Contentes por terem dito o que queriam há muito tempo, os dois foram de mãos dadas à sorveteria.

FIM!!!


End file.
